


Seduced by Moonlight

by lv90047



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lv90047/pseuds/lv90047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all seemed like a coincidence that Misaki was saved by Akihiko, the most powerful demon of the Usami clan, but what if it was meant to be? Perhaps that 'soulmate' foolishness that Akihiko'd never believed in wasn't as ridiculous as he once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to this new story of mine. Hopefully you all can enjoy it. ^^
> 
> Warnings: AU, OCC-ness, and maybe...m-preg? I'm not sure if I'll add that yet. I'll be sure to let you know in the future. ^^;;
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!

In the shadows of the forest, Misaki saw the hunters approach him. With his back rooted against the tree, he watched in horror as the creatures stalked even closer to him, their eyes the color of miniature suns. Beneath their glowing orbs, appeared sadistic grins that split their faces with an endless row of pointed teeth. With the knowledge of being cornered, hopelessness began to overtake its course. It was over. There was nowhere left to run. He would die here—as a mere snack to those wretched creatures. It depressed him to know that all that running, all that fighting...it all meant nothing now.

"Human," one of them growled, its voice deeper than the fathomless sea, more primitive than the wildest of beasts. It fixed its hungry eyes amongst the teen, grinning madly as a shiver coursed through the boy. "We've finally found you."

* * *

It was late evening.

Misaki trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest path. He was surrounded by lush, enormous trees, so thick and tangled that he could barely see the sky through the towering leaves. Here and there, splotches of pink could be seen throughout the muddled branches, trailing endlessly like the scattered pieces of a forgotten puzzle. The lingering whisper of the forest was a soft lullaby, breaching calmness into every pore of the teen's being.

It was so welcoming, so calm, so utterly alive with vivid warmness. And yet, within a second, everything had changed. His smooth light steps, turned into rough ridged stomps on the tough, rock-wood path. He could no longer hear the blissful sound of the forest lullaby, instead, it was replaced by the snapping sound of twigs being crushed behind him. For a second, he was convinced someone was following him since the crushing footsteps were getting louder behind him. Abruptly, he jerked his head to the side to get a quick glimpse of the stranger...

...only to realize that it was his older brother.

"Misaki!" Takahiro panted, grabbing his brother's arm. "How many times have I told you not to go wandering around in the forest—you could get lost!"

The boy let out a sigh of relief. He should have known his brother would have followed him, but as always, he thought the situation would turn out different for him.

How he hated being proved wrong all the time.

He never thought his wanderings within the forest were dangerous—he was only trying to get some time for himself. After all, they resided amongst a peaceful village, there was absolutely nothing to fear. Never had their village been attacked by malicious beings, even though it was located right at the edge of the forest. If there was anything to be afraid of, Misaki would've discovered that a long time ago. Yet unfortunately, his brother never saw it that way. He always assumed the teen would venture off into the biggest trouble, leaving him exposed to all the lurking dangers.

It was one of the reasons why Misaki could never escape—for his brother was too protective. Didn't the elder realize he was just going to the forest to clear his mind? To escape the troublesome duties his village expected of him just for a few minutes?

 _No, of course, not._ Misaki thought sadly, continuing his pace throughout the forest. _There's no need for him to think that._

"Misaki—hey! Didn't you hear what I just told you?!"

Another sigh escaped Misaki's lips. He was clearly used to his brother's behavior. "You keep saying that, Nii-chan, but nothing has happened to me yet." He said without looking back. "Honestly, you worry too much."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to ensure your safety!" Takahiro exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the response he received. "Don't you know how dangerous the forest can be when you venture off the wrong path?! Really, do you listen to anything I tell you?!"

Misaki rolled his eyes. _Here we go._

He knew it was wrong of him to ignore his brother's ramblings, but really, what choice did he have? The elder just never took him seriously. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't appreciate it. He knew his brother meant well; he only wanted to protect him from the lurking dangers that surrounded their destructive world. After all, demon attacks were common amongst feudal Japan, especially in simple villages where the teen resided.

Yet despite that distressing knowledge, the boy had always chosen to blissfully ignore it. In the seventeen years of his existence, nothing had infiltrated their village. Everyone lived in utter harmony with one another. Really, just what was his brother afraid of?

"I can't believe you!" Takahiro exclaimed, "What were you thinking, wandering off into danger like that? Haven't I taught you any better? Just imagine what could have—"

Noticing the blank stare in Misaki's expression, Takahiro tried to fight back his irritation. He didn't understand how his own little brother could be so careless.

"Are you even listening to me?!" he asked, his tone reflecting his disbelief.

"Huh?" Misaki blinked, breaking out of his restless thoughts. "Did you say something?"

Takahiro scowled, and turned away from his brother in a huff. Misaki sighed. It was ridiculous how dramatic his brother could be at times. It just wasn't fair. Seeing how he wouldn't get a response anytime soon, he followed his brother's lead and striddled amongst the stillness. Despite his brother's silent treatment, he knew he wouldn't stay that way for long. His brother had a kind soul; he couldn't stay mad at anyone. It was one of the many factors Misaki loved about him.

Night began to ascend as they marched throughout the ever changing forest. Here and there, splashes of color could be seen throughout the branches, coloring the forest in an array of different shades. Takahiro kept his pace upfront, neither hurrying nor slowing down as the seconds lingered. The teen followed wordlessly, trailing forward until his foot made contact with the root of tree, causing his feet to give out from under him. Without a doubt, he would have came crashing down if it wasn't for the arm that caught him at the last second.

"Careful," his brother warned, pulling the teen up slowly. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself there."

Misaki shifted his gaze to his brother, eyeing the man amusingly. "Are you talking to _me_ , Nii-chan?"

"Of course," the elder said simply, his eyes widening in feigned innocence. "Why wouldn't talk to you?"

"I don't know," Misaki drawled, mischief firing within his glowing emeralds. "Perhaps you're feeling a bit guilty?"

Takahiro snorted. "I wouldn't go that far, Misaki."

Misaki giggled, "Of course, you wouldn't."

They continued their stride amongst the forest, each step more unwavering than the last. It seemed as though they were roaming the forest for hours, or at least it felt that way to Misaki. Next time, he'd try not to let his thoughts consume him. He never meant to wander off this far!

A warm breeze danced throughout the forest, carrying with it a shocking assortment of smells—smells that shouldn't be placed altogether in the first place. Crushed leaves and ember, wooden ashes and fresh earth, burning flesh, lavender, and the faint, cloying scent of decay. The teen was alarmed, but pursued his journey throughout the woodland. They were almost to the village, and in a matter of minutes, those troubling scents wouldn't matter to him anymore.

Clouds of insects swarmed overhead, and if the teen listened hard enough, he could almost imagine them singing. It was beautiful. The delightful hum that streamed from the invisible symphony of their wings, pulling him into a world of—

Takahiro stopped in the middle of the trail, so abruptly that the boy nearly ran into him. He held up a hand, silencing the teen before he could ask what was going on.

Misaki heard it then, drifting over the breeze, a chorus of chilling screams that echoed within the distance. His heart revved up, and he inched closer to his brother.

"D...did you hear that?"

"Yeah," his brother murmured, looking off within the distance. He grimaced. "Stay here."

Alarm had traveled through the boy. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Takahiro stated, his voice strained. "I can't have you wandering with unknown dangers out there. I need you to stay here."

"But what about you?" Misaki breathed, grabbing his brother's arm. "What if—"

"I'll be fine," the elder said quickly, shrugging off the teen's hand. "Don't worry about me."

"But Nii-chan—"

"I said I'll be fine!" Takahiro snapped, turning to glare at his brother. "Just listen to me for once, Misaki!"

That remark silenced the teen almost instantly. Swarms of emotion had attacked him, the first one being guilt. How could he be so stupid? Couldn't he see his brother was trying to protect him? And here he was whining about it like some damn child. Really, what the hell was wrong with him?!

Takahiro noticed the sadness his brother was sporting and immediately sighed. The teen could be so sensitive at times. To put the youngling at ease, he reached forward and hugged the boy tightly, relishing the warmth his brother carried. "There's no need to look so miserable," the elder teased, pulling back from their embrace. "You know I'll come back for you. I just need to know where that sound came from...and I can't risk your safety for that. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

The boy nodded in understanding, garnering approval from the elder. Slowly, the man broken from the embrace and met his brother's gaze, his eyes hard and unyielding.

"Stay here, Misaki," he ordered, "I mean it this time—I don't want you following after me."

Misaki nodded yet again. "I will," he whispered, his voice faintly stronger.

His brother seemed to relax a little.

"I'll come back," he assured, hugging the teen once more. "I promise."

And with that, he released his brother before disappearing into the trees.

Misaki was unable to move. He could do nothing more but stare into the green that engulfed his brother, fighting the growing fear that continued to overwhelm him. He didn't want to be alone here—not with that lurking danger his brother was pursuing. He wanted to run, to escape, to be right by his brother's side...yet he knew that way of thinking was foolish. Takahiro would never place him in unnecessary danger. That just wasn't him. He would protect the boy, even to the extent of his own life.

Guilt pierced the teen. He hated how powerless he truly was. It was utterly pathetic. There was no reason for him sitting here safe and sound, while his brother could be in danger somewhere. Just what kind of brother was he? Desperately—to rid himself of these horrid thoughts—he gazed into the night sky, admiring the moon that glimmered over the tree tops. It was amazing how such a thing could calm him despite the growing dangers at hand. He wanted to marvel at it even more, but the sound of a howl echoed somewhere within the distance.

Misaki stopped, every muscle in his body coiling tight, as the echo of that cry faded into the forest. What...was that? Surely he wasn't hearing things, was he? No, he didn't think that was the case. Perhaps it was one of the wildlife that resided within the forest. It wasn't as though there were the only ones within their village. With the forest right next to them, he had occasionally witnessed a few animals straying around within their village. Yet it wasn't as though they preserved any threat. Like everything else in the village, the animals were peaceful. Of course, there were times when quarrels were conceived, but very rarely had they gotten into it with the wildlife.

Yet somewhere in the back of the teen's mind, he knew he wasn't dealing with the regular forest folk. All of which aroused fear. Just what the hell was that thing?

The howl came again, closer this time, more excited. Alarmed, the teen dared a backward glance, yet could see nothing but the sweltering green of the forest. Despite comforted by that knowledge, he knew it wouldn't be wise to linger upon that thought. He knew something was out here. And whatever it was, it was getting closer.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, something darted into the trees, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Nii-chan?" Misaki whispered, taking a cautious step forward. The wind howled and blew a vicious chill around his body, caressing his skin with its spirited fingers. "Are you there?"

Nothing but silence greeted him, echoing across the landscape, hanging heavily within the air. The stillness was almost a living thing, crouched in the center of the forest, watching him with cold eyes. His heart began to triple in irregular, loud beats. Something was very wrong.

"Nii-chan?" He called out again, venturing deeper into the forest. "Is that you?"

He knew there was a chance his actions were bordering on foolish, yet at the moment, that thought completely evaded him. His brother could be out here! If he could get to him now, they could go home and forget this mess actually existed. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that was wishful thinking. His brother wouldn't toy with his emotions—not if it interfered with his safety.

Moonlight shined upon the landscape, painting everything in an array of silver and black. Except for the buzzing of insects, the night was very still. Then, he caught a faint flicker of movement in the brush. Yet when he turned, there was nothing. He could feel the fear echoing throughout his veins, mocking him with its merciless force. Yet before he could act upon it, he heard that dreadful roar once more. His skin prickled evidently, showcasing the terror that couldn't be described in words. The howling was very close now, growing more and more frenzied.

He could have succumbed to the pointless feelings attacking him, but at that moment, there was no need to think. There was no time to process anything. He just listened to the instincts that were surrounding him, echoing that one word over and over again.

Run.

And he did just that.

The trees flashed by in a blur, dark and indistinct, presenting the teen with an eerie image. The prolonging thump of his footsteps echoed throughout his ears, flashing terror in every wake. He didn't know if he were running in circles or straight into the creature's jaws. He only hoped his sense of direction would lead him away from that unnamed horror.

The thing didn't howl again, but he could _feel_ whatever it was, getting closer. He knew the thing could see him, fleeing before it, and how delicious he must have looked. The back of his neck was practically a screaming invitation. He stifled his panic and kept running.

The trees fell away as he wove through the woodlands, revealing the familiar landscape of his village. Excited, the teen pushed forward, and ran towards the welcoming image with all his might. He was finally home! He couldn't prevent the sudden happiness that assailed him. Unfortunately, that happiness was short-lived as he reached the setting before him, causing him to completely stop in his tracks.

"No," Misaki whispered, his face frozen in a look of stunned astonishment. His mind was reeling, unable to comprehend the horrid sight before him.

The entire village was burned in a sea of fire, casting unearthly images to encircle the ruined landscape. He could hear the cries of his villagers as they scrambled amongst the town, desperately trying to escape the Hell that was set upon it. Misaki watched as the ravenous fire rippled its way onto the setting, devouring every inch of the peaceful village he's come to known.

Fright consumed every part of his being, rendering him immobile with helplessness. Just what could have happened here? It didn't seem like this was brought on by Mother Nature herself. Who could have done something like this?

A scream shattered the night, jerking the teen back to his senses. What was that?

The scream came again, followed by a thunderous roar that rattled the burning landscape around him. In the distance, one of the huts crumbled, toppling over as the intensity of the roar consumed it. Over the terrified screams of the villagers, Misaki witnessed the houses collapsing as something large and dangerous tore its way through. Upon viewing the sight before him, he couldn't help but cover his mouth to stifle a scream.

Blood streaked the colorless hide of the monster—not the humorous kind his brother would tell him about when they were younger, but the real kind of monster that would tear one's stomach open and devour their entrails. It was hunched forward like a gorilla, cradling a bloody human in its jaws. The grayish color that surrounded its skin could hardly conceal the massive muscle that lurked beneath the surface. The framework of its hideous face resembled that of a long extinct carnivorous beast.

A Grifyth—a powerful, shape-shifting demon who needed blood to survive. Misaki could hear the hammering of his heartbeat, the painful sound it solicited. What was a demon doing in his village? Granted, he knew they existed—they practically terrorized regions in Japan—but he never thought they would infiltrate the heart of his home.

For a heartbeat, the grifyth paused, staring into the crowd of terrified villagers, its eyes blinking in confusion. The dead human, now a chewed and mangled mess, dropped from its mouth, and someone in the crowd screamed.

The grifyth roared, its voice echoing the burning land. The crowd scattered as the monster gathered on its hindquarters, and leaped into the fray. It came down beside a screaming human and lashed out with its deadly claws, catching the person in the stomach and disemboweling them instantly. As the person staggered and fell, holding their intestines, the grifyth pounced on another mortal, holding them to the ground. The person squirmed and fought back, frantically trying to escape, but was no match for the beast's strength. The grifyth clamped its jaws amongst the person's neck, and twisted it sickeningly. Fresh blood exploded in fine spray, filling the air with a putrid scent. The person shuddered and went limp.

With blood dripping from its snout, the creature had risen from its meal, and looked into the throng of screaming villagers who were running for their lives. It casted its slitted eyes amongst the crowd, growling softly, until it locked gazes with a mortal in the distance. Misaki recognized this new victim, and gasped in horror.

Without wasting another moment, the teen sprinted towards the burning village, paying little attention to anything but the uneven stones beneath his feet. He realized his actions were bordering on foolish, but he didn't give an ounce of fuckery. He knew he needed to save this person—he would never forgive himself if he didn't.

As he drifted closer to the village, he was blinded by the towering fire that continued to reign. The wind scrambled across the landscape, flinging his hair into his eyes while blinding him further. It was no wonder he couldn't see the throng of people until he deliberately crashed into them.

There was no pathway, no opening between the wall of bodies before him. Deliberately, he pushed against the screaming crowd, fighting the hands that shoved him back. He heard exclamations of irritation and pain as he battled his way through, but none of it mattered to him. The only thought consuming his mind was rescuing that person from that grisly fate.

His lungs burned from the smoke that filled the air, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. The crowd jostled around him, rendering him off course, but he determinedly kept his pace. Frantically, he gazed around the landscape, but all he saw were a blur of faces, and an endless aura of flame. Even though he pushed his body forward, and shoved viciously against the crowd, he knew he wouldn't make it. He wasn't even halfway across. It was already too late. Despair began to swallow him, rendering him immobile against the rising tide of fear.

But then, there was a break through the crowd—a bubble of space that lurked in the distance. He frantically pushed towards it, not even caring how dangerous the situation was turning out for him. A deep, booming roar scattered across the landscape, causing the ground to throb beneath his feet. People screamed, towering away like a multi-headed beast. And that's where the teen started to scream.

"Nii-chan!" He screamed, knowing it was meaningless. The crowd was too loud, and his voice was crumbling with exhaustion. But he couldn't cease the screams that continued to leave him.

The roar came again, planting fierceness in every wake, but that didn't matter to him. He merely dashed across the mural, hearing the crackling of the fire around him, but nothing was more deafening than frantic pounding of his heartbeat. Timorously, he flickered his gaze towards the distance, and gasped in horror.

He could see his brother in the distance, and from the surroundings that separated them, it was obvious his brother didn't see him. Yet that wasn't the detail that scared him. The creature, with a snarl, grazed along the path, ranging closer to its prey.

"Nii-chan, move!" Misaki screamed, but his voice was lost within the gallop of fire.

Takahiro stood, motionless as a statue, as the monstrous creature towered even closer to him. His eyes were closed, and his arms were relaxed at his sides. He seemed to be mumbling something, but it wasn't as though the teen could hear him. Instead of showcasing fear, the elder's expression was very serene, as though he were thinking of peaceful things. Very calmly, he took an intake of breath, as though he were already accepting his fate.

Tears trailed down Misaki's cheeks as he witnessed the scene before him. He could feel the horror infiltrating his heart, the helplessness pounding into his brain, and the dreaded grief that surged through every breath. His brother was going to die...and the teen knew he'd be too late.

"Nii-chan!" He sobbed, running with everything he had. "Please—move!"

Takahiro failed to hear his grieving cries, as though he were encased within his own world. Slowly, he released another intake of breath before bowing his head slightly, surrendering to his destiny.

Misaki slammed into his brother so hard that the force of the impact hurled the both of them into the distance. Takahiro gasped, quickly rising from the fall to marvel at the force that extended his life by a few seconds. When he recognized the being sitting next to him, his eyes widened with quiet surprise.

"Misaki?" He challenged, his voice full of wonder. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you die!" Misaki exclaimed, throwing himself into his brother's arms. "I don't wanna lose you that way!"

Takahiro's eyes softened, easily touched by those innocent words. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around his little brother, and hugged him fiercely. "I'd say I'm angry at you for breaking your promise, but I think we'd both know I'd be lying." He mused, chuckling lightly. "But if I had to be honest, I am rather grateful," he said in a whisper. "At least I got to see you one last time."

Confusion flickered upon Misaki's face as his brother spoke. Yet before the teen could question that vague reply, the elder had yanked him from the ground, and pushed him so that his back was tight against blackened wood. Takahiro stood in front of him, ready to face that hellish creature. Quickly, he grabbed a sword that was lurking amongst the ground, and faced forward, ready to protect the brother that was counting on him.

Misaki peeked from the elder's stance to witness a figure sprouting from the sweltering fire. What should have been the mangling form of a horrendous beast, stood a human female with features too delicate to be real. If in a different situation, Misaki was sure to have been fooled by her glorious appearance. Yet when witnessing the blood that trickled down her face, he knew that it was the demon in disguise. Grifyths—and most demons—could change their appearance at will. It was one of the reasons they were considered the most feared hunters in all of Japan.

The teen shivered as the woman stepped closer to them. Even in human form, there was something savage with the way her body moved, like lingering movements of a hungry lioness. She flickered her gaze amongst the two brothers, licking her lips lightly. Takahiro widened his stance and gripped the sword tightly. The woman chuckled, the illustrious tone making the teen's skin crawl, and she bared her teeth in a savage grin.

"You think you're going to hurt me with that little thing?" Her mellifluous voice echoed throughout the landscape, causing the fire around them to simmer dangerously. "Foolish mortal, I am the Creature of the Night. You cannot kill me."

"I'm well aware of that fact." Takahiro's voice shook slightly, which terrified the teen even more. That his brother, his fearless, unshakable brother, was afraid of this thing filled him with alarm. "But I cannot allow you to harm my brother." He brandished his sword. "You'll have to go through me first."

The female smiled dangerously. "As you wish... _mortal_."

And then she lunged with a snarl, her teeth glistening with fresh blood. Yet before the teen could witness the attack, however, he felt his brother slamming onto his shoulder, pushing him away. Misaki collapsed onto the ground, and felt a piercing pain digging into him as he landed upon his shoulder. With a gasp, he quickly risen from the fall and directed his gaze towards the murderous scene.

It seemed the two of them were locked in battle, intent on killing one another. Takahiro was surprisingly dexterous, moving his blade with an onslaught of movement. For a moment, he seemed to be overwhelming the beast, but they both knew the creature was far from being beaten. Swiftly, the female lunged again with a roar. The brother drew his sword to defend, yet it was a second too late. Her jaws clamped upon his brother's arm, and then she hurled him into a burning mass of village huts. Misaki screamed.

"Did you think you could accomplish something?" She mocked, stalking over to the man, who had already climbed from the burning rumble. "That you actually stood a chance at me? Foolish boy, I am immortal. You will not win this."

"Misaki, run," Takahiro ordered, his eyes never leaving the beast. His own blood dripped from his sword arm to stain the ground below. "It isn't safe for you here. Run—now!"

"No!" Misaki shouted, coughing frantically from the intensity of the fire. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Misaki, _please_ ," his brother begged, his voice overcome with grief. "Don't make this harder for me then it already is."

"But Nii-chan—"

"Go!"

Agony seeped through Misaki's veins, but he obeyed his brother nonetheless. After parting one last glance, he swallowed a sob before turning away from the scene, leaving everything behind him. It was terrible, running across the burning landscape. He was surprised he was able to process things so clearly. The fire engulfed everything around him, spreading its touch as though it were one giant furnace.

He felt the fires enclosing amongst his skin, but he determinedly kept his pace. He wouldn't worry about any of that, now. He just needed to get somewhere safe. His brother would want that for him.

"Nii-chan..." he whispered, feeling the stupid tears pooling down his cheeks.

Perilous fires greeted the teen, but up ahead, he witnessed the flashing colors of the forest. Frantically, he commenced his escape. To where that might be, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. There was nothing left for him here—nothing but death and heartbreak. He could feel the poisonous fumes that circled the air, crippling him blindly before he launched into the forest with full speed.

As he sprinted throughout the woodlands, his mind was bombarded with questions. Where would he go? Who would help him? He could barely see a few feet ahead of him! Who knew what was awaiting for him in these treacherous surroundings? He could hardly hold—

In the distance, a roar echoed over the trees.

Misaki's footwork shifted to a stop.

 _No..._ he thought, horror washing over him. _This can't be happening!_

It was the Grifyth. He recognized the intensity of that cry, for it could be heard for miles around. Yet that wasn't what caused the fear within him to flourish. The creature—it was calling its pack. And in return came the calls of its brethren...as though they were responding to the summons their Master demanded.

Terrified, the teen started to run. His bare feet slapping against the ground, slipping on the rocks and mud. Trees flashed by in a blur, branches and leaves scratching him, while his heart doubled over in dread. He could hear the sounds of the beasts ringing throughout the night, becoming more frenzied and primal with each move.

His toe hit something sharp, and it should've hurt, but his mind couldn't register the pain. He could only focus on planting one foot in front of the other, placing as much distance as he possibly could. He paid no mind to a sense of direction. Escaping was the only thing that mattered to him.

The wind was screaming, but he could still hear the dreadful sounds of his pursuers, echoing closer with each step. His breath rasped, his lungs burned, but he forced his body to keep going, knowing that if he'd stop for whatever reason, he would die.

Behind him, trees snapped, snarls echoed, and the frantic panting of the hungry beasts grew louder amongst his ears. Helplessness began to take its course, pulsing through him like a second heartbeat. He could feel those creatures getting closer, and the fear fueled through his body like poison. He couldn't fight this, he couldn't hide. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

And then a huge black creature burst from the trees on his right, snapping at him with its jaws. Before the teen could react, however, he felt a power striking against his side—and all of a sudden, he felt himself flying backwards, and then hearing the sickening crunch as his head crashed into the trees. The tree buckled, pieces of it shattering amongst the ground below him.

Misaki moaned, his breath coming out in shallow, deep rasps. He couldn't think. He couldn't process anything at all. The only concept distracting his mind was the burning pain that licked through his scalp like scorching fire. He could feel the blood pounding into his ears, his mind plundering into the onset of no return. It was as though he were encased in a world of pain, his movements intensifying with each step, jarring and brutal.

He fought the waves of sleeplessness that threatened to overwhelm him. No...there'd be none of that, now. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find a way to escape this wretched fate.

 _Why?_ Some part of him asked. It wasn't like he could move; the right side of his body was throughly broken. The thought of him trying to move was completely laughable.

Then, through the rustling of the trees, Misaki heard a noticeable sound in the distance. Curious, he opened his eyes before flickering his gaze towards the sight ahead of him.

And found himself meeting the gaze of six ravenous beasts.

The sight should have terrified him, should have rendered him into a whimpering puddle of goo. Yet for some reason, those thoughts didn't come to him. All he could think about was the lingering warmth of his brother. The happiness they would feel when resting in peace amongst the afterlife. It was obvious that Takahiro was dead—the teen didn't even deny that anymore. Yet the pain of that realization didn't hurt him as much as it should. After all, he would be joining him very soon, so what did it matter?

"There you are, human," one of them hissed, baring its teeth into a savage grin. "It's such a relief we've finally found you."

He could hear his brain screaming at him to run, but he ignored the warnings all the same. He could only stare at the creatures in detached fascination, watching the way their muscles rippled as they trailed even closer. He could feel the hotness of their breath washing over him, stinking of blood and rotten meat.

With a shriek, the demons pounced, and Misaki closed his eyes, hoping it'd be quick.


	2. A Touch of Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to the second chapter. 
> 
> I apologize for posting such a late update. It took me a while to process the perfect thoughts for this chapter. In a way, I'm still not satisfied, but I'm happy I managed to write something. ^^;;

Every muscle in his body tensed, waiting for the pain to take over. Yet even as the seconds passed, he felt...nothing.

Confusion galloped throughout his thoughts, yet before he could act upon it, a sudden force had plundered throughout the landscape, rendering the beasts back.

Startled by the impact, Misaki opened his eyes with a gasp. And in front of him stood a tall, lean figure that was dressed in silver and black. The clothing itself was meandering to describe, yet Misaki could tell the outfit screamed of royal blood. The man was wearing a kimono, coated with ancient markings that spiraled across the fabric. Traces of armor could be seen throughout his frame, giving him the look of a powerful warrior.

Words couldn't describe the emotions coursing through the teen, yet he knew some part of him was entranced. For the being in front of him held such formidable grace that it was almost impossible to look away from. Slowly, without even realizing it, he flickered his gaze upwards, determined to see his savior's face. Yet that's when he realized the stranger's back was to him.

Apprehension flourished, hitting the teen cold. Who was this man? And did he have a death wish at all? It made no sense for him leaping into a world of danger. Really, just what was the man thinking?! There was no way in hell he could fight these things—let alone six of them! Granted, his intentions were admirable, but in reality, he was just a human. And what reason did these creatures have for fearing an mortal? Nothing...and he would get himself killed because of it.

Remorse had gripped the teen, swindling him further into helplessness. No...he never meant for any of this to happen. He didn't want an innocent man's blood on his hands! Just what kind of monster would that make him? He merely wanted to die in solitude; it wasn't right of him to share this fate with anyone. Yet it seemed like destiny had other plans, all of which greatly disheartened him.

Why? Why was life tormenting him so? He never asked to be saved...it wasn't in his nature to want something so selfishly. So what was determined in changing that course, now? He simply wanted the peacefulness of death. Only that could relieve him from the agony that infiltrated his heart. There was nothing left for him here...and he didn't want this stranger throwing his life away for a fate he'd already chosen.

"Go..." he whispered gruffly, mustering all his strength into that one word. There was more he wanted to say, but the weakness inside had crippled him whole...and that's when his body started to answer him. Flareness exploded throughout his frame, its depthless sharpening until there was nothing left but pain. Death. It felt like he was dying in the worst way possible, like being burned alive before drowning in arctic water seconds later. Oh, how he wanted to surrender to it...yet he couldn't allow such weakness to prosper. He needed to warn the man, it was the very least he could do.

"Pl...please," he rasped, biting back the cry that wanted to escape. "G...get out of h—"

"Do not concern yourself with my affairs, mortal," the stranger disrupted with a growl, his back still facing the teen. "I'm more than capable of handling the situation."

The melodious whisper of that voice vibrated throughout Misaki's veins, filling him with nothing but warmth. But at the same time, apprehension still lingered. What the hell was this man talking about? No way could he take on these monsters! The very power radiating from them was downright terrifying. Just what the heck did this man think he could achieve? He should be running away—not chucking himself into the heart of battle! That would bring nothing but useless bloodshed...and he'd be no use for the teen dead.

He wanted voice this opinion once more, but the intensity of his wounds drove him back. For a moment, he couldn't focus on anything. The thoughts that consumed his mind instantly dispersed as the pain licked through his limbs like scorching fire. It was agonizing, harboring such wrongful torment. Still, as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but stare at the vigorous built before him. Such brashness this stranger possessed...just what was he getting himself into?

Yet before he could formulate a conclusion, a growl had suddenly materialized, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. He flickered his gaze towards the sight before him, catching the outline of the grayish beast. His heart tripled in sound as the creature—which he assumed was the leader—stalked over to them. It was enormous, almost as tall as a bear, but thicker, and much more muscular. For a second, it shifted its gaze towards the teen, peering at him with eyes much too intelligent for an animal.

As it stared at him, a torrent of images bombarded the teen, taking him back to the terror that just occurred. He remembered the screams, the fire, and the distasteful scent of bloodshed. It was too much—he wanted to turn away from it, yet he couldn't cast his gaze from the beast. Its eyes were illustrious, like ambers that charred Misaki's soul. For some reason, they made him think of his brother, and the final memories he used to protect—

Oh, my God. Misaki thought as the realization finally hit him. He was staring at his brother's killer.

Before the teen could react however, two of the gigantic beasts flanked on either side, prowling slowly into the woodlands. One was a light brown, the other black, neither one as tall as their leader. Just before the teen could despair, three more creatures followed suit, lining up in a V, like geese flying south.

Misaki, terrified by the bloodthirsty beasts approaching them, quickly let his gaze shift towards his savior. Much to his surprise and disbelief, the taller male didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. Instead, his body language told the teen that he was utterly bored, not at all concerned about the group of monsters that were about to rip them into shreds. This had the brunet absolutely baffled, and it almost managed to make him forget about his fears and worries.

"Akihiko-sama," the leader sneered, curling her lips back in disdain. "To what do I owe the pleasure of standing before your presence?"

Nothing but silence echoed across the landscape, inducing a chuckle from the beast.

"Cold as ever, I see," she mused, dispensing a rumble that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "Your reputation precedes you."

Again, the stranger said nothing. Yet that didn't stop the linguistic movements from the beast. If anything, the silence only encouraged the beast to exert harder, as though she were determined in angering the nobleman. So far, her plan didn't seem to be working, yet that didn't seem to rankle the fiend. In fact, she seemed highly amused, as though this meeting was all a big game to her.

A snarl—coming from another beast, no doubt—erupted from the pack, scaring the teen senseless. He gave an unprompted gasp and jumped back—which was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Predictively, the leader snapped her gaze from the man before quickly flickering it over to the teen. Her eyes narrowed, but then she gifted him with a smile, giving him a mouthful of pointed teeth. His heart sped up and he shivered.

Yet before the beast could go in for the kill, the stranger had once again intervened, constructing a powerful force in the air that rendered the creatures back. Exasperated, the leader sighed, followed by releasing a cantankerous chuckle.

"The perplexity of your actions astound me," the creature said with a hiss. "I would not have believed it if I weren't a witness to it myself...but I just don't understand it." She rumbled, taking a step forward as her paws slumped into the dirt. "You are supposed to be a Prince, my dear one. What reason would you have to protect some lowly mortal? He is nothing more but food, and I am astonished how careless you are in disregarding that fact."

Despite her cold words, the beast failed to elicit a reply from the prince. Even so, she kept her calm and started to laugh once more.

"Really, what purpose could this mortal possibly serve for the infamous prince of the Usami clan? It's quite ironic that you are so protective of him, given your notorious distaste for earthborn like hi—"

"Be silent, Laufeia," the stranger disrupted in irritation. "I did not come here for your useless chatter. My sole purpose is for the boy, and I need him alive. What I choose to do with him is none of your concern."

Instead of the treacherous anger the teen was sure to arise, nothing echoed from the beast but a treacherous chuckle. "It's quite cute how you defend the mortal," Laufeia crooned. "I'm almost touched by the sheer unusualness of it, but in the end, the feeling is still useless to me. We want the boy, and it's only fair you give him to us considering we're the ones who found him first."

"Hardly," Akihiko scoffed. "There are other ways to feed, Laufeia, or have you become so blinded by your bloodlust that you're incapable of seeing reason?"

A snarl thundered across the landscape, causing the branches around them to flicker dangerously. Curious, the prince shifted his gaze from Laufeia, before drifting it over to the beasts that flanked beside her. He could see their faces were raked with the expression of fury.

"Foolish blue blood," one of them—the brown one, by the looks of it—hissed. "You dare belittle the Creatures of the Night? Has your arrogance ceased no boundaries? You may be the Prince of a formidable clan, but out here, you're on our territory. So I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut."

Misaki didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't the stranger's laughter, quiet and mocking, as he shook his head at the ferocious beast. "That's quite the statement," he mused, not at all affected by the radiating umbrage. "But I'm not sure if you truly mean that."

The creature's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare mock—?"

"But of course," Akihiko said coolly. "I see no benefit in entertaining this nonsense." His voice remained polite, but the air around him chilled while frost crept over the roots of the trees, forcing the wretched beasts back. "You are all beneath me—nothing more but mindless savages a slave to your own bloodlust. I have no reason to fear your piteous threat."

Hostility rolled off the creatures in waves, rekindling the boy's deepest fear. What was this man doing? Didn't he see the carelessness of his word choice? These creatures looked ready to rip them apart, and Misaki knew with horrible certainty, the destruction of what their anger could truly designate.

Yet before he could voice this mindset, the creature had suddenly screeched, "You arrogant fool! How dare you deride our titles so easily?! Have you no respect for—"

"No." Akihiko's voice was no longer smooth. "I do not care for your ludicrous titles, for they are utterly irrelevant to me. Obtaining the mortal is the only thing I'm concerned with. Do not prorate me with anymore of your useless nonsense."

When that last statement was vocalized, the area around them had exploded with rage, rendering peril throughout the landscape. Without warning, the demons pounced, firing their way towards the nobleman in an effort to silence him once and for all.

Please, Misaki wanted to scream to the man. Get out of here, now!

The creatures were gaining in the distance, shadowing closer with each step. It was horrible—watching them sprint across the woodlands, snarling and snapping so loudly that the teen thought he'd deafened by the mere sound of it. Yet none of it compared to the gradual outline of their persistency, for their movements blazed with veracity.

And though each of them scampered across the field with astonishing verity, there was one creature—the brown one, by the looks of it—who was gradually gaining speed. For a moment, it ceased its chase, briefly scanning the outcome of what laid ahead. Its eyes, holding still for a portion of a second, met the stranger's. Fury, alongside the doses of curiosity, mingled within its expression. Yet when it sensed no threat from the man, its face curved into an alienating image of a smile.

With a shriek, it dived in for the kill.

Yet before any action could materialize, the stranger had whistled through the woodlands and collided with the creature mid-flight. The impact sounded like an explosion, and it threw the beast back against the trees in the distance—snapping them all clean in half. A small ounce of relief flooded the teen's heart when he realized the man was standing in one piece, perfectly unharmed. Yet from the startling scene that just occurred, the other creatures shifted their footwork to a stop, staring at the man in absolute astonishment.

Misaki couldn't say he blamed them, for the scene that took place had drained all the color from his face. He couldn't believe the monstrosity just ensued, for the action itself had knocked the very breath from his lungs, casting his profile into an look of stunned surprise.

It was impossible, no human could harbor such strength to exert a demon—much less a Grifyth, for the deed itself was utterly unheard of. He tried to think of a reasonable explanation of what he'd just seen—and immediately, his mind descended to disbelief.

And yet...there was no logical explanation for how he was still alive at this moment. Without realizing it, he listed the things he'd observed from the man: the radiating aura of power, the disturbing grace at which he moved, the impossible speed and strength, and the most unusual, the utter manipulation of ice.

He wanted to conclude this observation was sensible, yet he couldn't undo the abnormalities that were just conceived. Just what exactly was this man?

Yet before he was given the chance to envision this mindset, an explosion of sound had erupted in the distance—signaling that the beast had arisen from its distraction. He turned his head, and his eyes pinpointed the brown shape easing out of the trees, stalking towards them with eyes full of hate. A grisly snarl rumbled between its teeth, echoing across the landscape like a prolonged crack of thunder.

"You little fucker," the grifyth hissed, baring its jagged yellow fangs. "How dare you do that to me?!"

The stranger did nothing but shrug. "I was simply protecting my property," was all he said slowly. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Snarling, the creature stood straight, deceptively motionless. Then, like a strike of a cobra, it charged towards the man once more. Misaki wasn't able to do anything more but stare at the advancing beast, fighting the horror that washed over him as those powerful claws tore through the barren woodland. Yet before the beast could strike its intended target, a force had ruptured within the air—compelling its mark throughout the landscape.

"Skienuhna!" Laufeia exclaimed to the brown beast. "Draw back!"

Power encircled around the stranger, invisible, but Misaki could feel the piercing cold radiating from the prince, the ancient magic of the Usami clan. It tossed his hair, and made his eyes glimmer dangerously. Misaki shivered as the frost crept over the roots of the trees, spreading its touch throughout the ground, and making his breath hang in front of his face. Skienuhna paused, and the stranger turned, directing his glare towards Laufeia.

"Restrain your sisters, or none of them will survive the night."

His voice was soft but as lethal as the icicles forming amongst the ground, making sharp, crackling noises as they weaved into the deadliest knives. Laufeia hissed, but continued to stare at the man with careful eyes.

"Let us go." The stranger didn't move, but the temperature around them dropped. The grifyths looked uncomfortable, and ribbons of drool that hanged from their mouths had crystallized within the grove. Misaki whimpered, writhing in agony as the coldness continued to burn him. "Let us walk away," Akihiko continued in that icy tone, "or everyone in this forest will die, including you."

"You don't want to do that, my dear," Laufeia whispered, her voice turning into a soft caress. "If you kill me, you shall meet the fury of my sisters, and there will be no way to stop your demise. I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for that, now, do you?" When the stranger said nothing, the leader smirked in triumph. "All you have to do is give us the boy, and we can avoid this unpleasant nonsense. Your life will be spared, and you can go on attending to that wretched kingdom of yours. Surely you can see the wisdom in that? Besides, what is one mortal to a Demon Prince? The world is crawling with them. Just promise us this one, and we can go on our merry way."

At first, all was silent within the forest—but then, an echo of laughter escaped from the man, causing the teen to shift rather nervously.

What was the man laughing about now? Didn't he see the danger of the situation? He may have been powerful, but he was still hopelessly outnumbered. Why didn't he harbor enough sense to realize that? He should just take Laufeia's offer and go—any other person wouldn't hesitate. Of course, he was greatly saddened by deciding that outcome, but at least he'd be giving someone else a chance to live.

Yet it seemed the man had no intention of honoring Laufeia's request. "I already told you—I'm not here to discuss your fruitless nonsense. All of your struggles and cravings to feed are none of my concern. I just want the boy. I'm not interested in negotiating with you savage imbeciles."

Laufeia's upper lip curled back over her teeth as she glared at the man. "So be it."

Muteness crept throughout the grove, suffocating the teen entirely. He could almost taste the fear, the hatred, and the underlying aura of bloodlust. Yet before the teen could act upon it, the same grifyth—Skienuhna, he believed her name was—shadowed towards them, her eyes gleaming with hunger.

"All that sweet blood," she whispered, running a pink tongue over her fangs. "It would be a shame if it all went to you, Akihiko-sama. You'd do nothing but waste it. How utterly unfair." She shifted her gaze towards the boy, leering at him openly. "Come to me, little boy," she crooned. "I've had enough of feasting upon carcasses. They're bitter and dry, but not a like sweet human's," she breathed, persisting her ominous march. "Come here. I just want a little taste—perhaps one of your arms will sustain me."

"Back off." The pretense of civility disappeared. Akihiko's voice was flat and icy. "I don't need you mutilating my property."

Yet it seemed as though Skienuhna didn't hear the prince's warning, for she continued to advance upon the man. Then, without warning, she darted towards them with a screech.

With a flick of his hand, the stranger slashed Skienuhna's throat, greatly severing the flesh that lingered there. Skienuhna choked, convulsed and hurled herself back from the prince. "Poison!" she screeched, gagging and heaving as though she wanted to cough up a lung. "His claws—he's poisoned me!" She spasmed again, thrashing wildly as her body began to dissolve, like a fragment of ice in heated water. Desperately, she met the gaze of her sisters, her face murderous with rage. "This abomination—he's killed me! Kill him, my sisters! Kill them all!"

With a final cry, she succumbed to the illness attacking her and simply...disintegrated, becoming one with the thousands of specks that rummaged the air. Shock registered Misaki's features, but before he could process the feelings completely, a wave of outrage exploded from the monsters.

"You killed our sister!" A black creature screeched, her eyes spewing with nothing but hatred. "We will tear you limb from limb!" Snarling, they scampered towards Akihiko with a ray of pointed teeth. Misaki felt a ripple of power blazing from the man, and a blueish glow erupted across his fingertips.

With a swipe of his hand, a throng of ice-daggers materialized at deafening speed, piercing through the beast like a wild boar. The creature wailed and broke apart, scattering into thousands of pieces in the newfound snow. Bored, the stranger sighed, idly flicking the blood from his claws before the next creature came forward with a snarl.

Predictively, the creature raised her paw, and her claws glinted menacingly within the moonlight. She swiped them towards the prince, who dodged, and her talons end up cutting the tree behind him into pieces. She tried to strike again, but the stranger materialized a sword, and swiped the monster's head, decapitating her instantly. The creature shuddered, before its body dissolved into a thousand pieces and scattered needlessly over the ground below.

Before the remaining creatures had a chance to attack, their leader had suddenly bellowed, "Senka! Kevaha! Draw back!"

A low rumble plundered throughout the landscape, trailing a gust of wind that whistled lightly over the trees. However, it was the reddish-brown creature who purposely broke the silence.

"What?" she demanded of Laufeia; her voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Surely you can see the danger if we continue to fight, Kevaha," Laufeia chided, glaring at her sister in irritation. "We must retreat."

"But he killed our sisters!" Kevaha hissed in frustration. "We cannot allow him to get away with such sacrilege—"

"And we won't," Laufeia interrupted to assure her. "But we are in no shape to fight right now. The best we can do is preserve what's left. Our sisters would want that for us."

When she mentioned their sisters, Kehava's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace. Yet for the sake of their pack, she held back her anger and followed her leader's advisement. Though she spared the mortal no farewell glance, she threw one short, forbidding glare at the prince.

"Akihiko," she hissed, pulling back her lips in a snarl of distaste. "You will pay dearly for what you did...and when we return, there will be nothing that will save you from our wrath."

And with that statement, the sisters galloped into the forest. Their bulking forms vanishing, being swallowed by the shadows...and then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I apologize for leaving it at such a questionable end. Believe me, there was much more I wanted to add here. But I felt like the abruptness here was better suited. Lol, does that make any sense? Perhaps I'm wrong about that, but I don't have any regrets.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will interest you as well. ^_~)/


	3. Conflicted Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I know it's been a while, but welcome to chapter three. ^^

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief before turning towards his savior, whose back was still to him. His throat ached, and a flood of confusing emotions made his stomach feel tight. He wanted to thank the man, he really did, yet he couldn't find it within himself to do so. There was still so much he didn't know, so much perplexity amongst the reasoning for his actual survival.

He couldn't move past it—the reality of the matter. He didn't understand what he'd just witnessed. He was grateful, of course, yet the stranger's purpose was still a mystery. Why would this man—or "prince", as those creatures seemed to call him—decide to save a lowly peasant as such as himself? There was nothing to be gained by saving him, and it didn't seem as though he was doing this from the kindness of his heart. There was a purpose behind it, and for some reason, the teen found that very unsettling.

"Can you stand?" The stranger asked suddenly.

 _No_. Misaki wanted to tell him, but his voice was so heavy and weak that he could barely register the words.

The stranger had turned then, looking straight at the boy, and Misaki would've gasped if he had the breath. The man was gorgeous. More than gorgeous, he was beautiful. Devastatingly, inhumanly, beautiful. Yet it was a cold, hard beauty, like that of a marble statue, incongruous and otherworldly.

He couldn't find it within himself to look away, for the man's features were much too hypnotic. He wondered just how old this person could be, though it was impossible to tell his true age. His body seemed youthful, yet there was a stillness to him that hinted something older, something far more dangerous. Bewilderment flourished the teen, yet before he was given the chance to act upon it, he noticed something—something that made his blood run cold.

Silky, silver hair tumbled down the man's shoulders, not quite covering the delicate, pointed ears that seeped through.

He wasn't human. He was one of them, one of those wretched demons. Terror washed over the teen like a sudden wave, rendering every part of his body on overdrive. Without realizing it, he backed himself even further against the tree, whimpering in pain as the broken parts of his body flared in protest.

Over the pain, he felt a fierce slash tear across his scalp where the chipped wood had cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread throughout his hair with alarming speed. He could feel it soaking the very fabric of his clothes, hear it dripping amongst the ground below. The very smell of it twisted his stomach.

Throughout the nausea and dizziness, he witnessed something that made him abandon his final shred of hope. Those beautiful eyes, merely indifferent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood—spreading crimson throughout his clothes, pooling rapidly amongst the ground—was driving him mad with hunger. No matter the stranger's original intentions, it wasn't possible for him to formulate them any longer.

 _Good_. Misaki thought, closing his eyes as his consciousness began to fade. _Let it be quick now._

Yet unbeknownst to him, the stranger in front was struggling. It was pitiful to hear such dreadful cries from the boy, yet there was another sound that rose to drive him out. A low, drumbeat-like sound that filled the very texture of his ears, almost as though it were calling out to him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed the boy turning his head, whimpering in pain as he exposed that tender neck.

There. The drumbeat was in his throat, pulsing erratically beneath his skin. The elder felt a strange sensation within his mouth, one he hadn't felt in almost ages, a sort of aching within his upper gums. And then two pricks against his lower lip as his fangs began to descend.

The burning within his throat never ceased, instead, it grew more powerful with each passing second. He drifted closer to the mortal, or maybe, he pulled him over to him. Processing such thoughts were conflicting, yet at the moment, all concerns had completely abandoned his judgment. All he knew was that only inches separated them now.

Blood continued to pour from the mortal's wounds, driving the man even further into a frenzy.

Just a taste. That was all he wanted. Just a little taste of this young mortal before him. It seemed so simple in undertaking that urge, yet he didn't understand why he was fighting against instinct. No one would come for this boy. He knew that with the absolute certainty...so why was he hesitating? There was nothing remarkably special about this boy, and if there was, what did it matter? No one would miss him. No one would find his body—he would simply go missing, like so many other humans.

Just a little taste...

"Please," the human managed to whisper, moaning incoherently. "It hurts."

He wanted to ignore the boy. Every instinct within him practically insisted upon it, or better yet, to simply silence that voice once and for all.

Yet a tiny part of him said not to, all of which unraveled him greatly. It wasn't like him to sympathize with a human, so he didn't understand the feelings that coursed through.

He leaned closer, tracing the mortal's face with a single fingertip. The boy stirred, and again he could feel that luscious pounding call out to him.

 _Fight it._ The demon thought, pulling back his lips to smother a snarl. _You cannot let this control you._

And yet...it was so easy to be swayed by the gentle rhythm of that heartbeat. Just hearing it flutter, slow and steady, was music to his very ears. He couldn't get enough of the vibrance it showcased, for its hypnotic pull robbed him of all thought. The power that flowed through those veins...it'd be such a shame if it all went to waste. Perhaps it was time to succumb to his needs and feed—

 _No!_ He roared, fighting the instincts that desperately tried to claw their way out. _Not this one._

Slowly, the drumbeat within his ears faded into the background. He blinked once, twice and again, then looked across the landscape and frowned. It was a senseless feeling, but he felt as if he were slowly waking up from a dream, one that kept trying to pull him under.

Or maybe it had been a nightmare.

Yet before he was given the chance to envision this mindset, a piercing cry had erupted throughout the landscape. With a start, he realized the sounds were coming from the boy. At first this didn't concern him, yet when he felt the mortal's heartbeat deteriorating by the second, panic ensued, driving the man even further into uncertainty.

The mortal was dying.

"Listen to me," he whispered to the human. "Focus on nothing but my voice."

And yet...the boy struggled to do just that. The world around him was dimming, and all he could see was darkness. Every breath was ice on his lungs, his skin like frost, but his blood was on fire, like there was molten lava channeling throughout his body. He could feel it coursing through his veins. He could almost hear it. It stung, like flames spreading through him, leaving every inch of him scorched.

"It hurts," he tried to tell the man, yet it came out as nothing more than a mangled sob.

Nothing but sorrow flickered amongst that beautiful face. It was astounding how concerned he was for this mortal, when normally, he didn't care for humans in the least. He considered them to be vile creatures and would have left them to their demise without a second thought. Yet the very thought of relinquishing all ties to the mortal, had seized an unknown feeling within Akihiko's heart.

Confusion quickly galloped the man. What was this nonsense he was going on about? Exactly what was this mortal doing to him?

He wasn't given the chance to evaluate, however, because in that exact same moment, a painful gasp had liberated from the mortal's lips, bringing him back to reality.

"I'm here," he murmured, stroking the human's face. "I won't let anything else happen to you." As gently as he could, he shifted his arms beneath the boy and lifted him without effort, much like he was picking up a cardboard box. The boy whimpered and clutched at the man's robes, making his insides twist with absolute agony. He was clearly in need of medical attention, yet the man knew he would find none of that here, all of which greatly alarmed him. He needed to find somewhere fast, otherwise...the boy would—no, he refused to let that happen.

Silence cut out. Movement faded around them, yet with each passing second, the ache intensified with shocking urgency. It was as if he were in a cocoon of pain, where everything from outside world was merely noise from the distance. His vision began to blur, and all he wanted to do was fall into oblivion and escape. Yet the gruesome smell of his blood tore him back into reality.

"You'll be safe," he heard the demon say, surprised by the tenderness. "I'll make sure of it."

He wanted to say something in reply, but the breath that left him was labored, as though it were weighing down by the second. He tried again, yet the world around him vanished as the darkness clouded his vision. For a minute, there was nothing...and yet, from somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard hoofbeats, a faint rumble that was getting steadily closer.

Then the drumming ceased, the darkness flooded in and he knew nothing more.

* * *

~o~

He awoke slowly, a soft amiable cloud rested against his cheek. Sighing, he sat up, testing his body for any lingering pain. He was vaguely aware that there should be some; he remembered those creatures flinging him back against the trees, breaking the right side of his body completely—and yet, there was no pain. In fact, he felt better than he had in a long time, his senses were buzzing with energy as he gazed at his surroundings.

He couldn't remember how he arrived here, yet he was relieved he obtained some hold of consciousness. He was awake, alert, and was determined to keep it that way. He probed his shaking thoughts, gathering shattered pieces of memory as he tried to fuse together what had happened. First things, first.

Where _was_ he?

He flickered his eyes amongst the bedroom, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He laid in a large bed, the covers pulled up to his chest and his arms at his side. The details seemed simple at first, yet when he allowed his gaze to drift even further, he was absolutely astounded by what had materialized.

It seemed the bedroom was much more grander than he realized. He was blinded by the sheer beauty of it. The floor was white marble, inland with patterns of flowers, birds, and butterflies. To his right, a partially open window let in the cool night air, and a silvery light cast a hazy glow throughout the room. A full moon was displayed amongst the glass, huge and round and closer than he'd ever seen in his life.

Blinking, he tried to make sense of the room's unfamiliarity. Had he been here before? How did he even get into a place like this? Yet before he could find it within himself to answer, a musical voice had broken through the chambers.

"Hello."

Startled, he shifted his gaze towards the direction of that voice...and found himself meeting the eyes of a tall, broad-shouldered man with a mop of dark hair. At first, he didn't know what to think. Yet the fear within him dissipated almost instantly as soon as he was met with that beautiful smile. The person was indeed handsome, yet the most distinctive feature were his eyes. They were blue like the ocean, shimmering and crashing beneath the sunset.

"It seems you're finally awake, I see," the man continued, making pleasant conversation as he glided his way over to the boy. "How are you? My name is Kusama Nowaki. I'm the head doctor of this castle."

The boy could do nothing but stare, for the normality the conversation displayed was much too unusual.

A soft, enchanting laugh liberated from the doctor's lips. "Forgive me," he whispered lightly, placing a hand amongst his heart. "I realize this all must be a great shock to you, and here I am talking about trivial matters." He shook his head, almost as though that thought disappointed him. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

Misaki swallowed. His throat was like sandpaper; talking felt like numerous iron blades slashing across his windpipe, but he managed a hoarse "Okay, I guess." And then his throat erupted into a coughing fit that brought tears to his eyes.

"Hold on," the doctor said, and held out his hand. Misaki nearly coughed up a lung as soon as he witnessed a cup materializing from that same hand. Before the teen had a chance to protest, the doctor handed him the cup with a stern "Drink it slowly."

Having no choice, he took a careful sip, wondering if it was spiked with demon magic or something. It turned out to be water—normal, non-magical, water. Suddenly parched, he brought the cup to his lips, forcing himself to drink slowly. The doctor waited until he was finished, then dragged a chair over until he was sitting right next to the boy.

"Better?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah," he breathed, testing out his voice. It still sounded raspy, in his opinion, but he was grateful he wasn't erupting into another coughing fit. "W...where am I?"

"Atheryn," the doctor replied softly. "You're in Atheryn."

The Demon Realm.

Hearing that didn't surprise him, yet it didn't cease the fear that infiltrated Misaki's heart. Growing up, he heard all sorts of stories about this realm. Each of them more terrifying than the last. And he knew without a shred of doubt, that every inch of them were true.

He shifted against the pillow, and the room tilted a bit, making his vision spin out of focus. The doctor's expression grew concerned, but the teen insisted he was alright. He didn't need any more unwanted attention. He was awake and alert, and still had no idea what was going on. He needed answers.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, gazing at the physician.

The doctor didn't respond. He merely watched him with concerned blue eyes.

"Kusama-san?" Misaki prodded. "How long have I been here?"

"A little over a month," he answered finally. "As far as I'm concerned, you've been in a coma, until now. I wasn't positive that you'd ever wake up. You were gravely injured, and I didn't know what to expect from you."

"A _month_?!" Misaki choked out. Normally, that factor wouldn't matter to him, but time flew differently within the demon realm. A year could have passed by, and he wouldn't have even known it. "Why here?" He questioned softly. "Why didn't you just cast me back into the human world?"

Again, the man didn't answer. He merely gazed at the floor, his expression vacant.

"What about my village?" Misaki demanded. "My broth—Nii-chan!" As soon as that name had fell past his lips, a dam within him had burst. Memories from that night cascaded with full force, breaking the walls he built to contain them. "I have to get out of here." He told the man. "I need to find my brother."

"Now wait just a min—"

"You don't understand," Misaki insisted, his voice rising slightly as the panic began to consume him. "My brother's still out there! I have to go and find him!"

"Now you listen to me," the doctor stated, grabbing the boy's arms in an effort to cease his panic. "You need to calm down."

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, frantically trying to push the man off him. "I have to go back! I need to find my brother! The village—"

"There is no village," the elder disrupted, ceasing the boy's attacks almost immediately with that statement. "Everything was destroyed by the fire."

Misaki's heartbeat seemed to stop. Incredulous, he could do nothing but stare, unable to register the words that were just liberated. "W...what?"

"I'm sorry," was all the man could say, his expression grim.

Unable to cope, Misaki shook his head back and forth mechanically, desperately attempting to will away the horrendous truth. "No," he whispered faintly, clutching the bedroom sheets. "That's not true! You're lying! You're..." Yet he couldn't finish the remainder of his sentence. The expression that the man had given him spoke louder than words.

A single tear had glistened down Misaki's cheek, yet before the man had a chance to comfort him, he felt a vicious force shoving him backwards. Only after the matter, did he realize that the boy had pushed him. Before he could protest, Misaki had scrambled from the bed and ran flat out, paying very little attention to anything but the door that stood ahead.

Deep down, he knew his efforts were useless, yet that didn't cease the willpower from blossoming. He knew he needed to escape. To where that might be, he didn't know. But he couldn't stand just there and do nothing. His brother was still out there, and he needed to find him. And with that thought in mind, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

From the small distance, he could hear the doctor calling out to him, yet the steady thump of his footsteps echoed within his ears, drowning out all other sounds. He was almost there. He could practically taste the freedom that resided amongst his lips. Yet before he could reach the exit, he found himself slamming into a built that knocked the very breath from his lungs. There was no way to avoid it, and he would have hurled to the ground if not for the arms that caught him.

For a moment, dizziness overwhelmed the boy. Yet as the feeling began to subside, he pushed himself back in order to meet the stranger's gaze...and that's when his heart had turned into ice. It was him, the man from that night, the one who effortlessly overpowered those bloodthirsty beasts.

Terrified, he tried pushing the man back, yet he could have been pushing against a brick wall for all the progress he was making. Without meaning to, he glanced up, and found himself meeting that distinctive face. Up close, the man was even more beautiful, with high cheekbones and bright silver hair that tousled around him like a silver waterfall. Misaki's heart stumbled a bit, then picked up, louder and faster than before.

A corner of the stranger's lip curled. "Come with me," he whispered faintly, a flicker of amusement crossing his voice. "His Majesty requests your presence."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a powerful line! Yet that's always to be expected by the great Usami Akihiko. :3
> 
> I do hope everyone had a chance to enjoy this chapter. It took me a long time to write it for some reason, and I do apologize for that.
> 
> Hopefully that won't happen for the next chapter. Until then, I hope to hear from you guys real soon! ^_~)/

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that interested everyone. ^^
> 
> Yes, yes. I know stories like this have been written before, but I wanted to write my own version of it. I'm in love with these type of fics, and I've always dreamed of conceiving it into words. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope to hear from you real soon. ^_~)/


End file.
